


What Happens when Blanc7 is bored?

by BoredWithIdeas



Category: BLANC7 (Band)
Genre: College AU, Gen, I suck at tagging, They are taking classes in between the whole idol-thing, cursing, groupchat au, im not sure if it will have a plot, kind of, slightly suggestive humor, they talk about random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWithIdeas/pseuds/BoredWithIdeas
Summary: [DL has started a groupchat]Maknae: These nicknames are really bad, DL-hyung.*Chaos ensues*





	1. DL has a boring class

**Author's Note:**

> Hyung1: Shinwoo  
> Hyung2: Jean Paul  
> Hyung3: Teno  
> DL: DL  
> TheOneWithTheCoolFlips: Spax  
> TheBackFlipOne:K-Kid  
> Maknae: Taichi
> 
> I'm not sure if there will be a plot, but if you all want there to be, I'll appreciate any help you can give. If not, I can definitely write random funny stuff :D Please enjoy!

_ [DL has started a groupchat] _

 

_ [Hyung1 has entered] _

 

_ [Hyung2 has entered] _

 

_ [TheOneWithTheCoolFlips has entered] _

 

_ [Maknae has entered] _

 

_ [Hyung3 has entered] _

 

_ [TheBackFlipOne has entered] _

 

Maknae: These nicknames are really bad, DL-hyung.

 

DL: Hey, Taichi, no one asked your opinion, okay?

 

TheBackFlipOne: I don’t know which hyung is which? We have stage names you could have used, hyung.

 

_ [TheOneWithTheCoolFlips changed their name to Spax] _

 

DL: Why do you have to ruin my fun?

 

Hyung1: How did you do that, Sungchang?

 

Spax: That defeats the whole purpose of having nicknames, hyung.

 

DL: Changing your name defeats the purpose of having a nickname, too, Spax.

 

Hyung3: Why did you do this, DL? I see all of you on a daily basis.

 

Hyung2: These nicknames suck, DL.

 

DL: I HEARD THAT THE FIRST TIME TAICHI SAID IT, OKAY?!?!

 

Hyung1: Is no one going to answer my question?

 

Maknae: Which hyung are you?

 

Hyung1: Why does that matter?

 

TheBackFlipOne: Because some people just want to watch the world burn, and one of those people is our loving maknae.

 

_ [Hyung2 changed their name to Jean Paul] _

 

_ [Hyung3 changed their name to TENO] _

 

DL: GUYS

 

Maknae: How aggressive.

 

Hyung1: Are you guys seriously not going to help me change my name?

 

Maknae: Why? We know who is who now.

 

DL: I made these nicknames for a reeson

 

Spax: *reason

 

DL: SHUT UP

 

Hyung1: Taichi, I swear to god. Geonwoong, help?

 

TheBackFlipOne: (⁎˃ᆺ˂) Taichi told me not to.

 

[TheBackFlipOne changed their name to KKid]

 

Jean Paul: Shinwoo-hyung, you are not that old, do you not know how to work this app?

 

Hyung1: (」｡≧□≦)」There’s too many tabs

 

Spax: Hyung. Really?

 

TENO: There’s a little gear thing that should 

 

Maknae: ｜−・;）he mustn’t know…

 

DL: Why did Teno stop mid-sentence?

 

Maknae: |_・) he mustn’t know

 

KKid: Chi, what did you do to Teno? Σ(゜ロ゜;)

 

_ [Spax changed Maknae’s name to Evil Maknae] _

 

Spax: We’re at the company building and Taichi grabbed Teno-hyung’s phone and he ran away. He didn’t kill Teno, KKid 

 

Hyung1: Whatever, I’ll figure it out.

 

_ [Hyung1 left the chatroom] _

 

Jean Paul: Taichi… what the fuck, man?

 

DL: JEAN PAUL-HYUNG, NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN

 

_ [TENO left the chatroom] _

 

Evil Maknae: But he wakes up so early and makes so much noise! He had it coming.

 

Spax: Teno-hyung has told me to tell Taichi that he will not take him to the cafe later, if he does not return his phone. Is that code for something?

 

Evil Maknae: Fine!

 

_ [Evil Maknae left the chatroom] _

 

Jean Paul: you guys are weird

 

_ [Jean Paul left the chatroom] _

 

DL: Why are you all leaving? 

 

Spax: I have… stuff to do.

 

_ [Spax left the chatroom] _

 

KKid: Spax-hyung went to take a nap XD

 

DL: You’re not leaving too, right, KKid?

 

KKid: I actually have to go… do stuff. Later!

 

_ [KKid left the chatroom] _

 

DL: If I go to the dorms and see that you are taking a nap, I will literally kick your ass.

 

DL: Ugh, I hate you guys. I’m stuck in class for another hour!

 

DL: This is so boring.

 

_ [TENO has entered] _

 

DL: TENO!

 

_ [TENO left the chatroom] _

 

DL: FINE

 

_ [DL left the chatroom] _


	2. Questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I havent updated in a while. I don't how many people are actually reading this but if you have any plots you want me to follow or like ships you want me to add, please let me know!
> 
> Also, I know that the way I'm writing these boys are very out of character, but I'm doing this for LOLs.

[Evil Maknae has entered]

 

Evil Maknae: Hyungs, do you guys ever think about how some people just disappear and we don't know how they died?

Evil Maknae: I’m being serious

Evil Maknae: Why are none of you awake?

Evil Maknae: I’m reading conspiracy theories and I’m freaking myself out TT

Evil Maknae: HYUNGS

 

[TENO has entereed]

 

Evil Maknae: Teno-hyung TT

TENO: Taichi, it is two in the morning. We have an early schedule tomorrow and you know how JP gets when you don’t wake up on time.

Evil Maknae: Who can sleep with all these questions I have??

 

[DL has entered]

 

DL: Do you guys ever think about how we know more about space than we do about the ocean?

Evil Maknae: STOP

DL: What about how there has to be more life out there? And maybe the aliens have already invaded?

 

[Spax has entered]

 

Spax: Or how we could be a game of Sims with people controlling us which is the reason we forget about the thing we were going to do when we enter a new room because they cancel our tasks?

TENO: you guys aren’t helping.

 

[Hyung1 had entered]

 

Hyung1: Why is Taichi crying?

Evil Maknae: I’M NOT CRYING

Hyung1: Okay. Why is Taichi sniffling and breathing deeply? Why aren’t you all sleeping?

 

[KKid has entered]

 

TENO: I was trying to calm down Taichi but then DL and Spax ruined everything.

KKid: All of you can talk a lot, the notifications woke me up _(」∠ ､ﾝ､)_

Spax: Are you really crying, Taichi?

DL: Man, I’m sorry.

Evil Maknae: IM NOT CRYING

DL: Shall we continue then?

Evil Maknae: NO

 

[Jean Paul has entered]

 

KKid: SHit! hE hAs AWokEn ε＝ε＝ε＝┌(;ﾟдﾟ)┘ EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES

 

[KKid left the chatroom]

 

DL: c(＞ω＜)ゞ Jean Paul, sir!!

Spax: (¦ꒉ[▓▓] nobody move and maybe he won’t notice

DL: That’s a good idea! (¦3ꇤ[▓▓]

Evil Maknae: へ(´д｀へ) I’M SORRY LEADERNIM-HYUNG

Jean Paul: Just go to sleep before I make everyone in this chat go through vocal drills.

DL: LOOK atthe time! NIGHT!

 

[DL left the chatroom]

 

Spax: (　〇□〇） I’M OUTTIE

 

[Spax left the chatroom]

 

[Evil Maknae left the chatroom]

 

Jean Paul: That goes to you guys as well.

TENO: You are no fun.

 

[TENO left the chatroom]

 

Hyung1: Goodnight, JP <3

Jean Paul: I’m not showing you how to change your nickname.

Hyung1: (●o≧д≦)o I am your Hyung!

Jean Paul: My number one Hyung, so the nickname is fitting :)

Hyung1: (ಠ_ಠ)┌∩┐

 

[Hyung1 left the chatroom]

 

[Jean Paul left the chatroom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very random. I like chat fics, but I understand why some authors take a while to update. I couldn't think of anything for the longest time, I'm sorry ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ
> 
> FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any comment to improve this! Love you! 
> 
>  
> 
> Send me any messages you may have at my Tumblr {iloveniallthenandnow} and I'll respond as soon as I can!


End file.
